The main objective of the proposed research is to develop effective and efficient methods of smoking control for dependent smokers who are unable to quit by themselves. Emphasis will be on developing effective strategies for the enduring maintenance of nonsmoking. A second objective is to demonstrate that a smoking clinic staffed largely by paraprofessional workers can deliver effective and efficient community service. The proposal seeks to establish a demonstration research/service smoking clinic that will provide service to all comers and will collect careful data--including long-term followup--on all clients. The clinic develops and tests various smoking treatment strategies by means of carefully described case studies and clinical trials. Because smoking has an absolute zero point and a great deal is known about the "usual" results of smoking control programs, the data will be meaningful. Clinical pilot work is seen as an essential forerunner of controlled group design but has been conspicuously absent in smoking work. The clinic would generate sufficient volume to permit comparison of various treatment strategies and to relate individual differences to outcome. The various treatment strategies are devised from previous work by the principal investigator and from promising leads in the literature. Social learning is the guiding conceptual framework but much emphasis is also given to social support strategies to enhance maintenance of nonsmoking.